


mysterious stranger! Yoohoo!

by theconfusedwaffle



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), detroit become human
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconfusedwaffle/pseuds/theconfusedwaffle
Summary: Just a small story hopefully it’s less shit than my other story but anyway let’s get to it! Here we go! A cyberpunk Detroit crossover.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	mysterious stranger! Yoohoo!

It was 2077 In JapanTown. A sub district located in The Westbrook District. Another small part of JapanTown is MegaBuilding H8. Down a snug little alley way was a vending machine called Brendan and his friend Theo. Obviously Theo was bitching about her so called "boyfriend" as usual smoking a cigarette. She must of been having a shitty day as her voice was much harsher and her body was all tense, shoulders tense, her eyes were cold and tired. Brendan must of sensed she was having a shitty day and never interrupted as she vented to him. Soon enough a stranger walked down the alley way, unfortunately you couldn’t see their face because the sun was in their face, as soon as they stepped into the shadow you could see their face. Theo looked up obviously sensing their presence wondering who they were, her eyebrows frowned against the sunlight, she dropped her cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. ”who are you?“ she asked defensively her voice harsher than she intended it to be. Obviously Brendan being a huge godamm fucking extrovert who loved people (except that Guy who tried to spray paint him, thankfully V knocked the fuck outta him) ”Hi you there! Mysterious Stranger YooHoo!“ He said happily. Then stranger has brown eyes and brown hair with a curl of hair dangling down. ”My name is Connor!“ Connor said proudly. He wore a beanie and some walking boots. ”you new here? Haven’t seen you here before?“ said Theo briefly not looking at Connor or Brendan but more or less talking to the ground. ”actually I was just passing by, you see I’m making my way back to Detroit. I’d thought I’d pass by JapanTown To see how pretty it is“ he said ignoring her bad mood ”ignore her! I’m Brendan it’s a pleasure to meet you. Would you like a drink? By the way it’s on me, no need to get out your cash“  
”sure!“ even though Connor didn’t drink he politely took it, not wanting to be rude. There was a heavy silence and then Brendan said ”how about I tell you a joke?“ ”sure!“ said Connor again. Not wanting to be rude he said yes, he didn’t really get jokes or sarcasm even after 39 years especially when LT Anderson told him where he should put his instructions ”what must all trauma team medics swear to uphold? The hypocritical oath!“ Connor laughed awkwardly ”Brendan right?“ asked Connor cautiously ”Thaaaats right! Gosh it’s so cool you remembered... even for a simple S.C.S.M“   
”Bye Brendan!“ says Connor as he waves and turns to leave the alley way. ”Gosh! He was nice!“   
”I gotta go to! See you later Brendan!“ says Theo quickly as she walks down the alley way and out of sight   
Connor never forgot that day he met a talking vending machine and he couldn’t wait to tell Markus and the others back at Jericho

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed it   
> My imagination is better than my writing xDDD


End file.
